Reconciling Resonance
by LordOfVeggie
Summary: Yamcha is a loser, and Bulma has had enough of it. It doesn't help that Vegeta is being difficult, her mother's oblivious, and her father's never around. To make matters worse, her opinion on Vegeta starts to change. Vegeta&Bulma, ChiChi&Goku, Krillin&18
1. Critical Heart

**______________AUTHOR'S NOTE____________________________________  
**

For those of you- most likely all- who don't know me, I am a fan girl of Vegeta ( just in case you didn't catch on with the name).

I haven't written on Fanfiction for over 3 years, but suddenly got the urge to come and write something. So I'd really love it if you **READ and REVIEWED. **I have no problem with **constructive criticism**; in fact, I welcome it with open arms.

Please Read & Review. :)

**_____________________________________________________________**

A weary sigh escaped Bulma's mouth. "Yamcha, I can't do this. I can't-"

"Can't do what?! I swear, I just don't get you sometimes." Yamcha said a little harshly as the static buzzed loudly, making itself present.

"Can I finish?" Bulma waited impatiently for him to remain quiet, allowing her to explain herself. "I just can't be with you if I am going to have to constantly worry about who you're with or who you're seeing. I do _not_ want my relationship to be like that." She paused for a reply and sure enough, as certain as day, he made an excuse or two about his "_friendship_" with the brunette Bulma had seen earlier that week.

"It's not like that! Maybe I don't want to be with someone who does not trust _me_! Have you ever thought about _that_? How your suspicions make _me_ feel? Hmm?"  
His anger was easily understood through the static-y phone.

"...I think I have a right to be suspicious when she gives you a-a fucking hello kiss on the _lips_! Honestly, I cannot do this anymore!" Again, she paused, waiting for his reply, waiting for an excuse. Then, static overwhelmed the phone's signal and the connection failed. She sighed and let the phone drop onto the bed. A few tears immersed her eyes, making them red and puffy, as they began to slide down her cheeks. Bulma wiped them away sadly and slowly glanced at the clock. It read "11:48" on a Saturday night. These arguments had been quite common between the couple, but the feelings weren't mutual; Yamcha was always angry with Bulma for insinuating that he had betrayed her, but Bulma knew he had and was constantly upset.

She laid her head down on the bed, only comforted by the brown teddy bear Yamcha had bought for her on Valentine's Day a year ago, when their relationship was fun and loving. Bulma closed her eyes and she immediately fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bulma, dearest! Rise and Shine!" Bunny, Bulma's ditzy mother, chimed. "It's nine o'clock, hunny! I made breakfast, but you might want to hurry before Vegeta eats it all! Hehehe!" A childish giggle filled the room, which was common, considering that it was Bunny. Bunny pulled the curtains open, allowing all of the- in her opinion- glorious morning sunlight illuminate the dark room. "Come on, Bulma!" She nudged her daughter. "Let's go eat. There are pancakes and eggs and bacon! Ooh, and toast!" Bunny jumped up and glided to the door, "See you soon, hunny."

"Uhh..." Bulma rolled over in her bed, sliding her feet off the edge and into her pink, fuzzy slippers. She sat up slowly and looked around hazily; the memories of her conversation with Yamcha replayed in her mind. Had she broken up with him? Had he assumed that she had? She brushed off these thoughts and began to make her slow, sleepy journey to the kitchen, while her stomach encouraged her along the way with it's moans and noises. She had skipped dinner last night so breakfast would do her some good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma shuffled into the kitchen, wearing her cute pink and teal pajama set with matching fuzzy slippers. Her hair was pulled into a loose pony with random strands hanging about her face.

"Oh my God, don't you look like the pink devil?" Vegeta scoffed at Bulma after rudely looking her up and down. He smirked to himself, amused by his morning joke and shoved a pile of eggs into his mouth.

Bulma ignored this and went over to sit in her seat and eat her meal. Her eyes were still puffy from the night before and her face showed clear signs of misery or some kind of sadness.

"Not only a pink devil, but you look like hell. Whoa, now! Let me swallow my breakfast first!" Vegeta slapped his knee lightly and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Satan, but before you go back to hell, could you possibly pass the eggs?" At this he broke into a wild and uncontrollable laughter. "I'm going to go train. Have lunch ready at three." And with that, he left to begin his daily training regimen. At least he would leave Bulma alone for a few hours.

"Oh, Bulma! Don't pay him any mind! He's just a grumpy old bear!" Bunny giggled at her words and patted Bulma's hand. "Really, now, no need to be upset. That's just how he is."

"All guys are just a waste of time. They're mean, inconsiderate, and...and..." She laid her fork down and covered her face from embarrassment.

"Oh, Bulma, dear! Don't cry! Men are mean, yes, but they're not _all _like that! Really! Look at your father!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Mom, not all men are geniuses like Dad, either!" Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled, picking up her fork and poking at her breakfast.

"Oh, that's true...Well, your father...Hmmm...No, I guess you're right. Maybe I just got lucky!" Bunny giggled and got up from her chair. "Well, I'm going to the store. Do you want to go with me?"

"No, no. I'm not really up for going anywhere. Sorry, mom." Bulma was playing with the bits of sausage that were left on her plate before she got up and took it to the kitchen.

"Alright, well, I'll be back soon! Bye, hunny! I love you." Bunny then grabbed her purse and left, leaving Bulma practically alone. Sure, Bulma's dad was home, but he rarely came out unless it was time to eat; and unlike Bulma, her dad woke up early, practically at the crack of dawn.

Bulma trudged back up the stairs, even though she could have used the elevator, and walked down the hall towards her room. She entered and went to her closet, grabbing a pair of plain jeans and a red t-shirt with a science and math college's insignia ironed on the front. Ditching the slippers for a pair of moccasins, she decided to leave her ponytail as it was and grabbed her cell phone on the way out. She had six new messages: one from her mother and five from Yamcha. The messages that Yamcha sent were completely pathetic. They told her how much he loved her and that he didn't do anything with the brunette. All lies. Bulma _knew _that she saw _him_ with the brunette. And he could deny it all he wanted, but Bulma knew what she saw.

She started to think about their new relationship; it made her miserable and suspicious and jealous. Bulma never had a reason to be jealous, she had everything she could ever want. That is, until another girl had her boyfriend, Yamcha.

Bulma started to talk aloud to herself, while scanning her new science magazine and all of its intricate models and designs. "I love Yamcha...I've been faithful to him since high school. I mean, yeah, we've been on and off over the past 4 years, but still..." she trailed off, remembering everything they had done while together. The conversations, the fights, the laughs, the-

There was a sudden crash and something that sounded like a small explosion. "WOMAN!" Vegeta's voice boomed across the lawn and into the living room through its open window. Bulma jumped up and ran to the bay window, "What the HELL do you want?!" She screeched back.

"Come fix this, NOW!" was all the return Vegeta gave her. No _please_, no "can you?", just an order.

"UGH!" Bulma swung the huge living room door open and walked swiftly across the lawn, toward the Gravity Room. She noticed Vegeta standing outside of the door, arms folded and scowling at her, as usual. Inside, black smoke was escaping the Gravity Room quickly.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL, VEGETA! I JUST FIXED IT TWO DAYS AGO!" Bulma quickly jogged over to the door and waved the smoke away while entering a code into the outside door's electronic panel. A huge fan came out from the top ceiling and began to spin at a fast speed, sending the smoke out and allowing Bulma to see the problem. Vegeta had burned up the circuit. It blew up completely, all of the wires were torn and disconnected, basically destroyed.

"Oh, great! Just great! You know what, I AM NOT FIXING THIS! NOT TODAY!" Bulma snarled.

Vegeta was enraged now. Not going to fix it? What did she think her job was? "You're going to fix it. Now!" He told her. Bulma glared back at him in disbelief.

"The hell I am!" And with that, she turned around and marched back to the house, listening to Vegeta yell after her as she went.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Around 3:00 p.m. : Lunch**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sssss! **_The hamburgers sizzled loudly in the pan as Bulma flipped them over and pressed them with her spatula.

"I know! Can you believe him?" Bulma said again. She was talking to ChiChi, who was at work, about Vegeta. "Yes, he actually ordered me around."

"Not that that's something new, B..." ChiChi trailed off. "Doesn't he order you around like every hour?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes. Ugh!...How are you and Goku doing?" Bulma changed the subject; she was getting annoyed just talking about Yamcha and Vegeta.

"Great, actually!" ChiChi's glowing grin was apparent, even over the phone. "I think I love him, B. He treats me like no other guy has. And he's funny and sweet." A sigh escaped her as she thought about him. "Everything is great," ChiChi found herself saying again.

Bulma flipped the burgers again and, realizing that they were done, she placed them on the plate. "You're so lucky, Chi. Oh, I gotta go! Fries are done and I still have to find Vegeta." Her face burned after she said his name. The last thing Bulma wanted to do was look at Vegeta, let alone talk to him.

"Okay, B. We'll hang out soon! Bye!" _**Click.**_

Bulma opened the stove and took the fries out. She then set the table and the plates with food. "Vegeta!" She called out of the open window. A few seconds passed before she called again. "VEGETA!!" Bulma turned around and saw him entering the room.

"You're lucky that your father fixed the gravity room long ago, woman, or you'd be sorry right now," Vegeta said hotly as he sat in his seat.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You made my father do _what?"_

Bulma was walking slowly towards her seat, still glaring at him, as he replied, "I said that you're lucky your father fixed it or you would be sorry." He took a massive bite out of his hamburger and glanced up at Bulma. She was fuming; not like he cared, though.

"Grrrr...I am sick of you! You're a nuissance, a waste of our time! You're...You're...You're a complete asshole! I cook for you, fix that damn gravity machine for you, and let you live here! And what is our thanks? A nasty attitude and being a complete _asshole_!" She slammed her fists hard on the table. "Honestly, the world would be better off without you!"

At that, Vegeta chuckled. "Ha! I would be better off without the world and I promise you that this world needs me! You would all be dead if it weren't for-"

"If it weren't for _you_? Please! Shut up! The world needs Goku, not you! You know why you're sooo angry? BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT _HIM!" _With that, Bulma got up from her seat and stomped towards the elevator. She could feel his glare penetrating straight through her. Bulma knew that she had pissed him off, but that was exactly what she wanted.

**_CRASH!  
_**

Stunned, Bulma instantly spun around. Vegeta was standing while the table lay overturned and shattered. She had not realized just how much she had angered him and now she was terrified. He stalked towards her, glaring at her, and got within inches of her. Bulma stood behind one of the dining room table chairs that managed to stay standing and used it as a barrier, though it would not do her much good.

"You had better watch what you say, woman. Remember who you're talking to." His eyes alone scared Bulma; they were dark, desolate, uncaring. But his words and the tone of his voice frightened her even more. Bulma took a step backwards and a new barrier stopped her: the counter. She gripped it tightly and began to feel like a cornered animal, outwitted by a predator. Bulma didn't know what to say now, though she was sure that her face said it all.

But she managed to utter a meager "okay" before Vegeta turned and left. Bulma sank to her knees and began to breathe again, in choked breaths. She stared at the floor and struggled to regain herself. Never had she been so terrified in her life. After a few minutes, she heard the front door unlock and open.

"Bulma, dearest?" Bunny called out, shutting the front door. "Bulma?"

Bulma immediately pulled herself up and forced a smile as her mother walked into the kitchen. "There you are, Bu- OH! OH, MY! What-what happened?! Are you alright?! Did someone break in?" Bunny immediately pulled her daughter close out of a mother's instinctive need to protect her only child. She held her daughter by the shoulders and stared straight into Bulma's eyes, trying desperately to find some explanation. "_Please_, Bulma, tell me _what _happened." Bunny begged. This was probably the most serious and scared Bulma had ever seen her mother.

"Well, I was making lunch," Bulma's eyes glanced at the hamburgers and fries that lay on the ground and the scattered pieces of the shattered plates that lay about them, "and I-I..." Bulma searched her brain for an excuse that would fool her mother, but trying to come up with one involving an all-powerful Saiyan made it extremely difficult. "And," she continued, "Vegeta accidentally kicked one of the table's legs when he had a coughing fit and the whole table dropped once the leg broke." She bit her lower lip, pleading inside of her mind for her mother to believe her excuse. '_Please, please, believe it. Please!'_

"Oh, thank goodness! I swear, he does not know his own strength!" Bunny pulled her daughter close again. "I thought that something awful had happened. Well, I suppose something did: Now, I have to go buy a new table." She let a relieved giggle escape her. "Well, let me go tell your father. I think that we'll go look through some furniture catalogs and see if there's anything good. Although, we do have some dining room tables in the capsules in the storage room...Ah, well! I'll have a robot come up and clean this mess up." She glimpsed again at the mess on the ground and turned to leave, looking back at her daughter and flashing a relieved smile. It was obvious that she had been terrified of the possible events that raced through her mind. Bulma, relieved as well, leaned against the counter, holding her forehead in the palm of her hand, and began breathing slow, deep breaths. She walked to the window and pulled the brown, red, and gold curtains aside, searching the yard for the gravity room.

"...He just went right back to the gravity room...He truly is merciless, he could care less about me or anyone here." She whispered, her lips slightly quivering while tears burst free from her eyes like water from a cracked dam. Bulma dropped the curtains and watched them drape back to their stiff position.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had not seen Vegeta for the rest of the day. She assumed that he reverted to training to relieve his frustrations and anger, as well as continue his mission in getting strong enough to beat "Kakarot". She didn't want to see him anyway; even hours after their dispute, she was still scared of what he would do once he saw _her._ The clock had just struck six-thirty and surely he would be down for dinner, as he is everyday. The kitchen had been cleaned spotless; no one could have guessed that just hours ago there was food and a shattered dining room table on the tiled floor. The table had been removed and replaced by a pretty, cherry-colored wood table. It was set with plates of blue and white. Dinner tonight was steak, baked potato with chives, and an elegant herb salad. Bunny Brief and her husband, Dr. Brief, were already sitting at the table with Vegeta, all three of whom were waiting on Bulma before they began their own dinner. She walked nervously through the dining room archway and awkwardly took her seat, placing a napkin on her lap.

"Nice of you to join us, Bulma." Bunny smiled cheerfully, no hint of sarcasm present, just sincerity. Bulma smiled back at her, though it was not authentic. Instead, a forged smile, far less attractive than her real, gleaming smile.

Just as they began to eat, the phone rang and immediately Bunny jumped up and, with her dance-like walk, retrieved the phone and read the caller id. "Bulma, dearest! It's your dashing boyfriend, Yamcha!" She held the phone out, waving it around, as if that would make the call more tempting. Bulma walked over to grab the phone and read the id. 'Yamcha' was all it read. She stared at it for two more rings and then laid it back down on its stand. Bulma walked back to the cherry-colored dining room table and began to eat her dinner.

___________________________________________________________________

Well, this is the end of chapter one. Oh, don't worry, there will be more depending on how much people like this chapter.

Thank you!

~VeggieLover


	2. Truthfilled Renaissance

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

**Hullo! :) To start off, I thank you if you read or reviewed my story! It encouraged me to continue onto a second chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

****THE REVIEWS DETERMINE WHETHER I WILL CONTINUE OR NOT**  
**

**

* * *

****Bulma's Room- 2:33 p.m.**

* * *

"Oh, Chi, I really need to see you. Everything is terrible! Yesterday was the most terrifying and upsetting day of my life! I confronted Yamcha about my fear that he has been cheating on me and I think that we're through." Bulma paused and continued after a second, "And- and..." She stopped, remembering the fear that embossed her, controlled her.

"...B? Hunny, what happened?" Chi Chi asked, concern apparent in her tone.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta really scared me. I said something that upset him and- and he flipped the dining room table and came after me. He-" She was cut off by an angered Chi Chi.

"Did he hit you?! 'Cause if he did, I am going to come over there _right now_ and kick his ass! What did he do to you?!" Bulma knew Chi Chi's threats were legit; if there ever truly was a brave and caring person, it was Chi Chi.

"No, no. He just scared me. He told me that I'd 'better remember who I am talking to'. It came off as a threat..." Bulma thought about in her mind. _'You had better watch what you say, woman.' _She remembered his dark, cold eyes, the way they resembled black granite or stone. Hard, deep empty trenches filled with hate and numbness. _But why? _What could make him so uncaring and angry? What happened that made him like that? Why did everything come down to violence?

"Bulma, I will come over there right now, if you want me to. I have no problem leaving work - no problem!" Chi Chi reiterated. "I'll straighten him out!"

Bulma sighed resignedly, while smiling softly at her friend's faithfulness. "No, you don't have to. I haven't even seen Vegeta all day...I've been avoiding him." Bulma had purposefully skipped breakfast just to avoid seeing him and her stomach growled in annoyance. "I think that maybe we should just hang out soon or something...Maybe tomorrow night?" she asked, reaching for the bag of chips that lay still in the cabinet, then opening them with loud crinkle sounds.

"Of course! Sometime around nine sound good?" Chi Chi inquired, while she divided papers into organized piles on the other side of the phone line.

"Sure," The blue-haired woman agreed happily. "But, Chi?" Bulma paused and waited for Chi Chi to reply.

"Hmm?" Chi Chi stopped classifying her papers and listened intently.

"Please, _please _don't tell Goku about what happened between Vegeta and I. _Please?_" Bulma pleaded, emphasizing the "please" each time it was repeated. Bulma knew Goku did not agree with violence towards women in any way - or violence, in general - and he would be upset with Vegeta if he knew. The more irrelevant fact is that even though Vegeta didn't like Goku much, Goku was fond of Vegeta for one reason or another. Perhaps due to their similar blood-lines.

Chi Chi sighed with annoyance. She too didn't agree with violence or threats towards women, but Bulma's plea sounded desperate and, therefore, she hesitantly agreed.

"Okay...But I am not happy about that! What he did to you wasn't right; he terrified you," She persisted in her usual stubborn manner. "You do know that Goku will want Vegeta to come with us if I don't tell Goku what happened, right?" This was her last chance to change Bulma's mind- but the attempt was useless.

"Really, Chi, please don't tell!" Bulma sounded extremely nervous and Chi Chi decided it was best to give up and let it blow over.

"Fine," her voice was flat and she sounded annoyed. "Well, I have to go, B. _Please_ take care of yourself."

"Alright. Thanks, Chi Chi. I knew I could count on you." Bulma smiled a toothless smile to herself; it was true, Bulma could always count on Chi Chi for one thing or another.

"See you tomorrow, Bulma. Bye." **Click. **

To Bulma, Chi Chi sounded a bit upset, but Bulma knew that she would keep her promise; she wouldn't tell Goku about the incident at all.

Bulma laid the phone down into its charger and then put the bag of chips away. She pulled out a pan and thought about what to make for lunch. '_BLT's? No, I'm not in the mood for bacon...Hm...Italian sausage with pasta? N_ah, _too heavy. Something fast, easy, light...Grilled cheese? Yes, grilled cheese.' _

Bulma made her way to the fridge, retrieving the yellow cheese and butter; then, she obtained the bread from the bread basket on the counter top. Turning the gas on low, she sprayed the pan and placed it over the fire while buttering the four slices of bread. She took out a pot and started the tomato soup, adding exactly one can of the pre-made tomato soup and one can of water, as the directions stated. She listened to the bread slices sizzle as she placed them in the pan and waited patiently for them to cook, tapping her foot to an unheard beat to relieve boredom.

While flipping the sandwiches, she heard the soft tap of someone's foot meeting with the kitchen's stone tile. Instantly, Bulma froze in her spot. Her hearing seemed to have improved ten-fold in that moment, she could have heard a pin drop from the attention she put into listening. Again, another step gently caressed the ground. Surely, something or someone was in the kitchen. Then, the sound of wood sliding across the tile floor. The dining room table's cherry-colored wood chair? Yes, Bulma had heard that sound before.

In another instant, Bulma glanced over her shoulder. She caught glimpse of black, spiky hair and a pair of dismal, stony, ebony eyes watching her intently, observantly. Slowly, her head rotated forwards again and she continued on with the sandwiches, nervously flipping them.

**Sssssss!** The tomato soup bubbled over the edge of the pot and onto the stove, as well as into the fire where it crackled and wheezed, ultimately burning.

"Crap!" Bulma lunged to the pot carrying it and the resting it on a hand-towel on a nearby counter top. She hurriedly rushed back to the grilled cheese sandwiches, which, by now, were a tasty golden-brown color. She placed them carefully on a separate plate each. Bulma retrieved two bowls and dispersed the soup, giving Vegeta more and less to herself. She took in a deep, calming breath and carried his food over to him where she laid it down on the table, avoiding his gaze entirely. She walked back to the counter top to attain her own food and sat in the opposite end of the table, farthest away from Vegeta. Bulma felt him staring, watching intently, observing her. He must have had something on his mind.

"Are you afraid?" Vegeta asked with little emotion, allowing no let-on as to where he was going with this question.

Slowly, Bulma laid her sandwich back down and her eyes met his for a moment. "No, but I am afraid of what you're capable of." Vegeta smirked at this; to him, this was power. He had always believed that one's fear could give another power. "And I am afraid for what might have happened to you in your past that has made you like this." Instantly, Vegeta cast his smirk away, replacing it with a slight glare and no angle of the lips.

Suddenly, he scowled. Bulma, feeling braver at the thought that, just maybe, she could be right, held as firm as she could.

After a few moments of scowling at her, and upon getting no satisfying result of fear or timidness, he said, "You are afraid as you should be, but it's also, apparently, for the wrong reason."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "I know why I was afraid, but I'm not anymore! You should be afraid, afraid for your future! You're going to live a miserable life, always in a never ending battle to defeat Goku, which means no glory or pride! You'll never be married, you'll never have kids or grandchildren and your life would have been a waste!" She paused, and now it was she who watched him intently.

"Do not tell me what I will do with my life!" His face was contorted with anger and hate, "If there is something I can promise you that I will do, it will be to destroy this planet and everyone here!"

Bulma slammed her flat palms on the table; she'd reached her breaking point. "I am sick of you!" she screamed. "You are the most miserable, spiteful _bastard _in this world and the next!" she went on angrily. Then, she stopped. Something _did _happen to him in his past. Something horrible. But what? Closing her eyes, she took in a controlled breath and opened her eyes again. "Please, tell me what happened." Bulma sat down in the chair next to him and reached for his hand. She tugged it lightly, trying to get him to sit down, but he scowled at her and fiercely pulled his hand away.

"You're pathetic. Humans are weak, just like you! I will never tell you about my life!" he spat. Then, "You are worthless!"

"Oo! Vegeta, you are stubborn! Live with your misery and may you _always_ live with it!" She stormed off, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**Riiinng! **

**Riiinng!**

**Riin-**"Hello?" Chi Chi's voice greeted her unknown caller.

"Ugh, Chi Chi, let's go out tonight! I need to get out!" The anger sounded in Bulma's voice.

"Um...Sure, but what happened, B - was it Vegeta?!" Immediately, her voice changed from concern to fury. "I'm telling you, I WILL BE THERE!"

Bulma laughed lightly. "It's okay, let's just go out. Nine sound good?" Bulma asked. She was eager to get out, to have fun.

"Sure! I'll see you in a couple hours. I'll let Goku know and I have to get ready, so I'll text you when we're ready. Should I invite Krillin and 18, too?"

Bulma thought for a moment, "Yeah, I haven't seen them in a while. I'll see you, Chi. Bye."

"Bye!" ChiChi sounded more cheerful now and less irritated.

**Click.**

**

* * *

****8:52 P.M.**

**

* * *

**Bulma finished her last curl and let it fall gracefully out of the iron. She played with it for a moment, fixing it this way and that before spraying it with hairspray. Her phone vibrated loudly and Bulma rushed towards it, flipping it open to read her message.

"We're ready, B. We're coming to get you," it read.

Bulma hurriedly ran into her walk-in closet and found a dressy, yet party-type shirt that had one deep v-neck in the front and one in the back. It had a tight waistband that left the midsection of the shirt frilly and flow-y. She ran back to her full-length mirror to catch a glimpse, reapply her lip gloss, and fix her curls before grabbing her things and running down the stairs. At the same time, her doorbell rang.

"Bulma, dear! Your friends are here!" Bunny called. "Hello! Come right in! Ooh, fun night? Hehe!" she giggled while playing hostess.

Bulma sprinted down the stairs and smiled brightly at her friends. Krillin and Goku looked very handsome in their casual collared and buttoned long sleeves matched with dark jeans. Chi Chi wore skinny black jeans with a black tank top pulled together with red heels and a red jean vest. Her hair had slight curl and she let it hang around her face. 18 wore a frayed mini jean skirt. Her top was also a tank top, except it was turquoise blue and it had silver beads lining the neckline. Her hair was pin-straight and it hung around her face.

"Hey, guys!" Bulma granted each a hug and a bright smile. "You guys ready?"

"Bulma! You didn't ask if they wanted anything to drink! Such horrible hosting skills," Bunny teased playfully, waving Bulma off. She looked back at her guests and asked, "Would you like anything to drink?" She smiled brightly.

"Mom, really, I think that we are all-" Bulma began to say before she was cut off.

"Sure!" Goku smiled. "I'd love some fruit punch. Where's Vegeta?" He looked around the room now.

"Oh, Vegeta! Bulma, dear, go get Vegeta, will you?" Bunny asked. Bulma did not want to get him. But, of course, as if he had heard someone summoning him, he came in thorough the back door. He was wiping the sweat off his chest and face.

"Vegeta! Hey, man!" Goku waved and smiled with charm. He patted Vegeta on the back, receiving an odd stare in return.

"There you are, Vegeta!" Bunny grinned at him cheerfully.

"Um, Mrs. Briefs?" Krillin asked shyly. "Could I have some fruit punch, too?"

"Of course," Bunny chimed and, gracefully, she glided into the kitchen.

"Krillin," 18 said with an annoyed tone.

"What?! She was already going, anyways, and she offered!" Krillin replied, trying to prove his point.

"So, Vegeta, do you want to go with us?" Goku asked excitedly, unconcerned of other conversations around him.

"No," Vegeta replied bluntly, turning so as to go up the stairs to his room.

Goku's imminent protesting started immediately. "Sheesh! Can you believe that, Chi Chi?" The Saiyan jutted his lower lip out innocently. Then, Bunny came back with the drinks, and Goku was easily distracted from Vegeta's rejection. "Ooh! Fruit punch! Thanks, Mrs. Briefs! Mmm!" He slurped the fruit punch away while Krillin drank his tranquilly.

"Come on!" Bulma yelled impatiently. She held the door open and waited for them to go. Before closing the door, she turned. "Bye, mom. I love you."

"Love you, too! Be careful!" Bunny waved to the group.

_________________________________________________________________________

9:30 P.M.- Club Rouse

_________________________________________________________________________

ChiChi, Krillin, 18, Goku, and Bulma were all on the dance floor. ChiChi was dancing with Goku, Krillin with 18, and Bulma with a friendly man named Konan who had already bought her an apple martini and a smirnoff ice. The song that was playing was very lively and a hip-hop song with a catchy beat.

ChiChi was laughing and chatting with Goku, "No, Goku, she tripped! In the board meeting!" ChiChi burst out with laughter before continuing. "The boss _laughed _at her!" ChiChi was cackling now and slapping his knee lightly. He smiled brightly at her and laughed along with her. Bulma was watching them, jealous of their relationship. By now, she was neglecting poor Konan and not even listening to him brag about his accomplishments. He seemed to pick up on this as he said goodbye to Bulma and left. Bulma couldn't care less, she was still watching Goku and ChiChi. They looked like they were in love. So happy, so absorbed in eachother. Nothing else mattered except eachother.

She sighed and, almost immediately, the fun of the night slipped away for a moment.

"Hello." A husky voice greeted her from behind, rubbing her shoulder.

"Look, buddy!" Bulma swiveled around in her bar chair. "Yamcha?! Oh, hi." Her voice hit an unfriendly tone and she turned back around, sipping her beer which was almost empty by now.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" He pulled out his wallet.

"No, thanks." She smiled politely. Swinging her blue curls around, she tried to convey her message. She was not interested.

"Uh, do you want to dance? Maybe?" Yamcha held out his large hand and smiled at her playfully. "Come on."

The blue-haired woman was losing patience and all courtesy. Annoyed by his persistence, she responded, "Are you deaf? I said no! No, thank you! Go away!" She turned around and sipped what was left of her Smirnoff.

"Why are you doing this? Our relationship was fun, loving. But it wasn't enough, was it?" He was trying to tug a nerve. His usual cockiness and arrogance was dismissed with instigations.

"I am doing this because of what _you_ did. Now, go away." The stubborn woman held firm. She was_ not_ going to play nice with him. Yamcha knew that she had not wanted to be with him anymore. It was over. "Excuse me." She pushed by him, a new drink in hand, and made her way to ChiChi and Goku.

"Bulma, baby." He called after her.

"Goodbye." Bulma waved. She wouldn't feel sorry for him; this must have been what he wanted, he was the cause. '_No regrets.'_ she thought.

Bulma carefully made her way through the crowd with "excuse me" and "sorry" each time she passed a person or nudged them. A few men tried to chat with her and dance with her, but each time, she politely refused.

"Do you remember what flavor that candy I had a few days ago was? Because I don't-" Goku asked ChiChi. The beautiful black-haired- and normally stubborn or argumentative- ChiChi seemed to be paying full attention to him, even over such a trivial matter. Bulma stared at the two. Talking about _candy? _In a _club?_ They were an odd couple, yes, but made for eachother.

"ChiChi, guess who I just saw." Bulma interjected, ending the unimportant candy conversation She paused for her friend's reply, which did not come. "Yamcha. Ugh, jerk." She scowled at no one in particular. "I need another drink."

"Slow down, B. That's your fifth." ChiChi interjected as Bulma paid for her drink.

______________________________________________________________________________________

**1:43 A.M.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh!" Bulma tripped on her step before waving to the car full of her friends. She laughed out loud, "Oh, gosh! Better-uh...Better watch my step. Haha!" She stood at the front door of her house and peered inside her window. "Looks like Mom and Dad are asleep. Hello?" She fumbled with the key clumsily in her hands and, finally, she managed to open her door. "Oh!" She tripped again on the carpet in front of her door. "Crap." She hoisted herself up lazily and went into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she headed for the cabinet and grabbed a chewy granola bar. "Mmm, mom got the-" The blue-haired woman just noticed Vegeta walk into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the milk, taking a swig from the carton. Vegeta glanced over at her and frowned. He seemed more docile when he was sleepy.

"Pfft, drunk woman." He scowled.

" 'Scuse me? Get off your high horse." She teased lightly. Normally, she would not have been so playful with Vegeta, but the alcohol had taken full effect, working its control. She looked him up and down now and had to admit, he looked great without a shirt. "Mmm, Vegeta, if only your personality was as nice as your-" Before she could finish, she toppled over again, falling into Vegeta's arms. The usually independent woman leaned against him for support. She peered into his eyes.

"Get off of me, drunk." He shoved her off quickly. "And go to bed. You look like a fool."

"Vegeta, please tell me what happened to you." Her face was twisted with sincere remorse and care. "I don't want to hurt you with words, not how I did earlier."

"Hmrph, you're more drunk than I thought. Nothing you say will ever be important enough to bother me. And you won't ever know. Go to bed." Vegeta ordered. He turned on his heel, but was stopped by Bulma.

"Vegeta," she spoke his name softly to show her sincerity, "Let me in. You don't have to keep it in."

"Not in this state, fool. Now, get!" He pulled away harshly and glared back at her.

"Fine, I give in." Bulma sighed and followed slowly up the stairs, about seven steps behind him.

**CRASH! BOOM.** A scream left Bulma's mouth as she tumbled down the stairs, hitting her arm on the wall.

"Ow!" The blue-haired woman cried out in pain, pulling her elbow and forearm close to her chest. Tears swelled in her eyes and pain contorted her face.

"Grrr..." Vegeta growled in annoyance. By now, he was tired and needed sleep. Angrily, he walked down the stairs, scooped up the pained Bulma and carried her up the stairs to her room. Once there, he plopped her in her bed quickly, and turned to leave.

"Can you look at my arm, Vegeta?" She whined loudly. It was swelled and red slightly, but nothing severe.

"No, it's fine. Go to bed." He shut off the light.

"Vegeta?" She called in the darkness.

"What?!" He was extremely aggravated now. "**What?!**" He repeated.

"I'm sorry. For everything, really." She sounded honest and genuine, not drunk or sarcastic.

His eyebrows drew inward towards eachother and he walked down to his bedroom.

"Pfft, drunk nut."

______________________________________________________________________

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
**

A blue-haired head raised upwards off its pillow, searching for the annoying beeping sound. "Ow!" A sharp pain surged in Bulma's right elbow area. She examined the area of pain which was slightly swelled, sore, and red and decided that it was nothing major. Her attention, again, turned to the incessant beeping.

"The alarm clock?" Bulma reached for it, smacking the bar that would stop its howling. She smoothed her stray hair down and looked quizically around the room. Then, she spotted a note on her dresser. It was from her mother.

"Bulma, dear, as you already may have noticed, I set your alarm for you! Hehe! You can't rest all morning, so get up sleepy head! Your father and I have gone shopping. We'll be back late in the afternoon. See you then, dear. I love you!

~Mom"

Bulma laid the note back down and kicked her covers off. Slipping her cold feet into her warm slippers, she headed for the hallway to make her way to the kitchen. Yawning and holding her sore arm as she entered, she saw Vegeta sitting at the table, drumming his fingers rhythmically in a pleasant beat. He glanced upwards at her and his fingers ceased their dance.

"Good morning," she muttered softly.

"How's the arm, drunk?" Vegeta seemed to be teasing, but Bulma wasn't sure. She decided to play along with him.

"Fine, thanks, grumpy." She laughed at her own joke and the look on Vegeta's face. It seemed that he was playing around before for no sign of anger overcame him. Why was he so nice, so playful? Maybe now was her time to ask.

"Humph." He grunted back.

Her face became serious, "Vegeta, please tell me what happened."

His dark, stony eyes met her own blue pair, "Fine. I'll tell you." The lines formed from his laughter faded from his face, revealing a smooth and serious countenance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Ah, avast, cliffhangers! Aren't they so treacherously aggravating? Well, for you, I mean! But please READ AND REVIEW.**

****THE REVIEWS THAT I RECEIVE DO DETERMINE WHETHER I WILL CONTINUE OR NOT.**

**There WILL be more of Krillin and 18 and Goku, I promise! :D**

**~Kayla a.k.a. VeggieLover!  
**


	3. Realization

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:________________________________________________________________**

**First, I thank you ALL for the reviews! I'm very sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy with school and such, but now that Spring Break is here, expect at least 2 chapters. :)**

**Please READ and REVIEW. Thank you!**

**Oh, and I think I want to start writing my fan fiction in different point of views. For example, I'll skip back and forth from couple to couple and people to people. **

**I am going to try writing like that for this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you let me know whether you liked it or not. :D  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
**

Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief and the usually talkative woman, for once, did not say anything. Quickly, she grabbed the chair next to Vegeta's seat and sat on it, scooting closer to him. Bulma studied his face intently with her gleaming blue eyes; his were closed and he appeared to be in a thoughtful state. He was searching his memories for the stories, the facts that he would tell her.

"I was born a prince in my world." Slowly, his eyes opened and he stared through her. It was a kind of lost look, like he was watching something happening behind her. Vegeta's eyes, normally brighter and darker, looked dull and listless. "The world I speak about was called Planet Vegeta, that which I was named after and my father as well. My father, King Vegeta, ruled the planet. I lived with him until I was about eight. During my childhood years, I was trained hard beginning the moment I could walk. A Saiyin prince had to be strong and smart, suitable to become a king. Once I turned nine, I was taken by Frieza from my father, although, at the time, I thought that my father was just giving me away. I believe that he threatened my father in order to take me. When I was with him, I was one of his elite soldiers and I was trained much harder. He taught me how to fight, how to destroy, how to kill." Vegeta's head bowed slightly and, again, his eyes shut. "And, one day, he told me my planet had been destroyed by an asteroid. The saiyin's immense numbers quickly fell to a number close to extinction. " He breathed in and spoke again, "My mother had perished along with the planet, while my father and a few of the strongest saiyins on our planet were killed on Frieza's ship- by Frieza. The only saiyins left from that planet was myself, Raditz and Nappa, my bodyguard and adviser, who was with me when I was taken by Frieza." Bulma's eyes widened again and her mouth was slightly gaped. 'Of course, other saiyins survived, but not many."

The blue-haired woman's eyes watered with grief and regret. So this is where it had truly began. The loss of his parents, his family, his planet, his race. And what was left? Where could he go? Nowhere. He had been holding in all of his grief and misery and for what? For pride's sake?

Vegeta began again, "When I was a teenager, about fourteen or thirteen, I found out that Frieza had lied to me. It was he who had destroyed my planet. Within those years, I had killed many, destroyed planets, did his work as a soldier. Unknowingly, I had been his slave and I never realized it until it was too late." He stared off distantly again and sighed, lowering his head.

Bulma's hand fell on his shoulder, "It's alright, Vegeta. You didn't know." She soothed, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

He slammed his hands down, palms facing the table, and smacked her hand off abruptly. "I don't want your pity! This is exactly why you don't need to know! All you do is pity and lie!" _**CRASH!**_ Throwing his chair back, he quickly left the room.

Bulma's outstretched hand reached for him. "Vegeta, _please!" _Tears welled quickly in her eyes. "Vegeta!" Idly, her hand returned to her side. She slowly sat down again and laid her head on the table.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Vegeta's Point of View:**

**___________________________________________________________________**

"Gr...Insolent, weak, _pathetic _woman!" Vegeta slammed his fist hard into his hand." How dare she pity me like that!" He spat, "I am prince of all saiyins, she is nothing but a weak woman! I could kill her and she _pitys _me? Treats me like some idiot!" His fingers accurately and quickly typed in the code that was needed to unlock the gravity room.

_**Zroom.**_ The door sluggishly opened, allowing entry into the odd room. He took a step in before the door shut and reached for the control pad.

_**Click, beep beep. **_He set the room to three hundred and ten gravity, a bit higher than usual, and began his training regimen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yamcha's Car:  
**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**_Riiiinng._**

**_Riiiinng._**

**_Riiinng._**

"Hi, this is Bulma."

"BULMA!" Surprise engulfed his features as he drove his capsule corporation-made car, swerving slightly from lack of focus.

"I'm not here right now, so please leave me your name, number, and I'll get back to you. Thank you!" _**Click.**_

Yamcha sighed sadly. "I hope that she's at her house. Hrm...Her car is there!" Again, his face brightened as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yamcha, I don't know if you should just show up!"Puar's eyebrows pulled together with worry. "I think that she's mad at you!" The little blue cat looked up at Yamcha.

"It'll be fine, "He smiled, brushing Puar's worry away. "Just stay in the car, okay?" Yamcha asked as he took off his seat belt and opened his door.

Puar let a defeated and squeaky whine release as she agreed. "Okay, Yamcha...If you think so." The cat's eyebrows were still pulled tight together as she watched him with her squint-y, small, black eyes.

_**Knock, knock. **_Yamcha straightened himself up stiffly and then smoothed his hair as he waited at the door.

The door creaked open and revealed the face of an annoyed, blue-haired woman with fiery eyes. "Oh, it's you." Was all she said smugly. "What do _you _want?" Hands on hips, she glared at him hatefully. Just by the look on his face when she first opened the door, she already knew what he was going to say, the excuses that he would give. As far as Bulma was concerned, she had heard it all from him.

Dramatically, Yamcha dropped to his knees and let his head bow slightly as he began his plight to win Bulma back. "Bulma, I messed up _bad. _But I am here to make it right." Raising his head, he looked at Bulma keenly with dark brown eyes. She wasn't sure if it was genuine sorrow and regret that mirrored off his eyes or just plain stupidity. But if he was going to apologize, Bulma wanted to make sure that he begged and embarrassed himself before she accepted it- that is, _if _she accepted. Although, she would not allow him to count on it.

"I admit it, okay, I was with that girl! But she did not mean anything- it was a fling! I _know _what I want- what I _need._" His tan hands reached for her's and clasped them firmly, yet gently. "You, Bulma. You make me better, you make me happy. I have fun when I'm with you and I'm more confident with myself. You just make me better."

The narrowed, fixed blue eyebrows on Bulma's face slightly raised with realization. "Yamcha," she began, "You have no idea how much you hurt me. And then you lied about it! You lied to _me! _I can't trust you, I just can't." Her fingers released their mutual grip and she pulled away to go back inside.

"Bulma, please..." Yamcha held her thin wrist in his hand and tugged her closer to him. He laid his hand on her cheek and wiped her tear away. "Don't cry, Bulma. We're gonna be happy again. I promise."

"No, Yamcha." Stubbornly, she took a step back, dropping his hand. "I used to love you when I was dumb and when I fell head over heels. I don't love you anymore- and I am ready to move on. All I ask is that you let me." Heading for the door, she turned around to go back into the house.

"Bulma! I am not leaving until we talk! Is it _him_? Is that why you don't want to be with me?" He insinuated.

Enraged, Bulma swung around fiercely, blue hair flying about her face from the force. "What?! How _dare _you!" She shrieked, walking back towards him. "You dirty, cheating, rotten pig! Now, you're trying to say that I've been having feelings for someone else?! We both know damn well why we're not working anymore! Now, get out of here! GET OUT!" Wildly, she swung her open hand at him, missing slightly as Yamcha ducked and backed up.

"B-Bulma, I-I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I just-" He backed up, just barely dodging another slap from Bulma. "Okay, I'm sorry! Just think about it, okay?" Yamcha then turned tail and ran back to his car, opening his door.

Angered, she turned back inside the house, giving him a final glare as she closed her front door.

Yamcha sat there, gripping the steering wheel, shocked, surprised and a bit broken-hearted. Puar watched his face, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, Yamcha. You didn't know what you had until she was gone." Sobbingly, she squeaked this, as her ears shook sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phew..." Bulma looked out of the peephole and watched Yamcha's car pull out and speed down the road. "Jackass." She spat.

"Well, _that_ certainly was entertaining." A raspy, familiar chuckle echoed in the large entry way.

Bulma slowly turned around to see Vegeta standing there, with a huge smirk on his face. Red swam throughout her face, changing her normally pale tone to one resembling a cherry's color. "You-you were watching?" Gritting her teeth, she tried to hold in her anger.

Chuckling, he replied, "Yes, actually. I came in to get some water and I heard some monster screaming. I came over here to look out and realized that it was you, smacking Scarface around or something. Truthfully, I've never laughed harder. Thanks for making my day, woman." He laughed louder for a moment and waited for her reaction.

Bulma's eye twitched slightly, and her face turned an intense red. Fists clenched, she took a brave, but ultimately, useless swing at him. He dodged easily, still laughing at her.

"What are you trying to do? You're slow, you're weak, and you'll never get me with your eyes closed. Haha!" His throaty laugh only encouraged her fists to swing more.

"Ah, I hate you! I hate you and Yamcha! You make my life miserable!" Bulma turned and went to the kitchen, holding her head. By now, she was starting to feel light-headed. Maybe from her temper or the stress and frustration, but all she knew now was that everything was spinning, getting darker. The last thing she saw was the approaching floor, coming head-on at her, before everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue-haired woman's eyes fluttered open, as she took in her surroundings. She was laying on her bed in her room with a warm washcloth laid over her forehead. Sitting up, it fell off and onto the bed. Bulma turned to check the clock. Surely, she hadn't been asleep. "5:47 p.m." She brought her hand and felt her forehead. There was a slightly- raised bump there and it stung a little when she touched it. "Ow!" She threw herself back onto her pillow and laid there, watching her ceiling.

Her bedroom door creaked open as one of the robots came in with a bowl of hot water and a bowl with ice cubes. "Hello, Ms. Briefs. How is your forehead?"

"Uh, a little swollen, but, otherwise, it's fine, thanks." Bulma watched the robot pick up the rag and set it in the bowl of hot water.

As it rung the water out, it began again. "Vegeta said that you fell on your way to the kitchen and landed straight on your head on the floor. He had to bring you all the way up here because, no offense, I could not carry you." The robot then zoomed over to Bulma and laid the hot washcloth on her forehead and placed the bowl of ice next to her. "After ten minutes, put ice in the washcloth and lay it on your head to bring the swelling down. I'll be up later to check on you. And a doctor has been here to check for any fractures or concussions and he said that you're fine, except for the bump." The robot, Model number 45, replied, pointing its steel arm at her head, before leaving and shutting the door.

"Vegeta...Brought me up here?" She thought aloud. "Probably not before he laughed at me!" Her eyebrows pulled together tightly, before she squeaked from the pressure. "Ow, ow!" Bulma reached for her cellphone and saw a message from Yamcha, one from her friend Joe and another from ChiChi. Yamcha's read, _"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"_ Bulma ignored this and went to Joe's message. _"Hey, just wanted to see if you were free tonight." _

"Yeah, in your dreams." She replied aloud. Then, she read ChiChi's. _"I heard about you and Yamcha. I'm sorry. :(" _Sadly, Bulma laid her phone back down and closed her eyes to rest.

Her bedroom door swung open violently and Bunny charged in like an army's cavalry. "Bulma, dearest! I came up to check on you! I'm so glad you're up! How do you feel?" Motherly, she stroked her daughter's strange blue hair.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a bump." Her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"You say that, but you never know! You should thank Vegeta when you feel better." Bunny nodded approvingly. "Well, I should let you get your rest. Dinner is ready, though, if you want any." She stroked her daughter's hair again and gave a cheery smile before quietly leaving.

Instantly, Bulma felt tired and drowsy. "I think that I'll just go to bed...I'm really not hungry." She yawned loudly, stretching her hands above her head before she snuggled in the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bulma's Room, 8:13 p.m.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A messy, blue-haired head shot up instantly. Glazed, tired eyes scanned the room before glancing at the time. "8:13..." Bulma murmured before stretching and pushing the covers off. Lazily, she walked to the bathroom and fixed her hair and washed her face. "I guess I'd better tell Vegeta thank you." She grimaced at this. "Ugh...Let's get this over with."

Taking the elevator, she made her way to the east wing, where Vegeta's room was located.

_**Tap, tap, tap. **_She used her pointer finger to quietly let Vegeta know someone was at his door. _"I am not happy about this..." _She thought to herself.

The door slowly opened an inch or two and a dark eye stared at her through the door, while a raspy "humph" was released. "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta demanded impatiently. "I was about to get in the shower, so let's make this quick, hm?" He opened the door fully now, revealing his almost naked body with only a towel wrapped about his waist.

Bulma gasped as silently as she could. Her eyes scanned Vegeta's body, from head to toe. The scars, the muscles, everything. Particularly, the abs.

Vegeta turned around quickly to face her as he shut his door, forcing her to come in completely and to break her stare. "Well, speak, woman." He crossed his arms over his chest, making his extremely toned muscles bulge.

"I-I just wanted to thank you...For helping me when I fell and knocked out earlier." Her eyes held their gaze at the floor, she dared not meet his abysmal, onyx eyes.

"Oh..." He said surprised. "As funny as it was to watch you fall, I figured that I'd better not just leave you there." He shrugged it off, indifferently.

"Oh..." Bulma replied slowly, before exhaling.

Vegeta stared at her now, fully and thoughtfully. Taking a step forward, he held his hand out. Bulma gulped nervously. _"Oh my gosh, what is he going to do!" _Gently, his fingers pressed her forehead, while she felt a tiny sting. "You got a bump there." He informed her, staring at it with focused eyes. Then, his eyes dropped and met hers as his hand dropped back down to his side. "But I think that you'll be fine." He blinked boredly at her, never losing her gaze.

This was as close as Bulma had ever been to him. She had never realized how handsome he was until now. His strong jaw, the deep widow peak,-which only added to his strong features- and those dark, gorgeous eyes that always seemed to stare through you. For another moment in his presence, Bulma was speechless. What could she say?

_"He's...So handsome. But why am I just noticing this now? Oh, gosh...Butterflies...Oh, no!"_

________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ooh! Lala! Hehehe. Thanks for reading! **

**Please READ and Review. And I thank those of you who do. **

**~Veggielover**


End file.
